Duelo Constante
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - "O que foi Bella? Temes o que? Acalme-se matá-la não me satisfaria. Afinal, vivo num duelo constante com a dor e o prazer." .:Edward e Bella:. Edward POV's


**Disclaimer -** Twilight não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. A idéia principal da fic foi da minha amiga Teti :D mas ela me deixou adaptar okay? E a minha está totalmente diferente da dela.

* * *

**Sinopse:** _O que foi Bella?  
Temes o que?  
Acalme-se matá-la não me satisfaria.  
Afinal, vivo num duelo constante com a dor e o prazer._

_

* * *

_

**Música: **Duelo Constante – No Hostage

_

* * *

_

**_Duelo Constante_**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Vagando pelas ruas, a noite nunca parecera tão bela aos meus olhos. Ela estava ali.  
Podia sentir sua respiração mesmo àquela distância.

**Porque está aqui?  
Não temes estar numa rua perigosa?  
Com bandidos atrás de você?  
Peça proteção Bella. Eu estou aqui...**

Mas ela não me ouvia. Seria tão estúpida ao ponto de tentar enfrentar o perigo sozinha. Sem a proteção de igual para igual. Talvez ela não percebesse, mas certamente era um imã para perigo.  
Seus cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas, os olhos brilhantes, seu cheiro inebriante, tudo era simplesmente um crime contra qualquer tentativa de deixá-la viva, mas eu sabia, ela não deveria morrer, pelo menos **não pelas mãos de outros**. Se fosse morrer, eu mesmo a mataria e em seguida renegaria minha origem.

**Acordado agora eu quero apenas não lembrar-me de você, Bella.  
Mas como isso é possível se você está em minha mente.  
Queria sonha contigo. Beijando seus lábios cheios.  
Eu consigo ouvir suas palavras mudas, e elas cortam meu coração inexistente, porque eu escuto que você quer morrer.**

Por favor Bella, não vire nesta rua, eu lhe imploro. Eu, um defeito da natureza, um ser que não deveria existir aqui em seu mundo, que quebra as regras para proteger a única coisa que é importante para ele, **um demônio**, lhe imploro, dê meia volta, olhe para mim, peça ajuda e então eu lhe salvarei.  
Mas é claro você não me escutou. Continuou para seu pequeno destino infame.

**Sabes que não vai morrer hoje, não é?  
Mesmo que continues a procurar por isso, desista.  
Eu ainda estou aqui.  
Eu ainda a amo e eu não desistirei tão fácil assim.**

Foi quando você deu seu terceiro passo nessa nova rua escura que percebeu algo errado.  
O som de passos agora era audível para você não?  
Conseguia ver que metera-se em problemas sérios e que estava sozinha ali.  
Não tão sozinha meu amor.  
Eu te ajudarei... Apenas peça ajuda. Prometo-lhe ser o mais limpo possível.

**E novamente me ignoras Bella.  
Já expliquei-lhe.  
Não morrerás hoje.  
Não importa sua decisão.  
Eu consigo vê-las em seu pensamento.  
Essa é uma das vantagens em ser um demônio, e pertencer ao inferno.**

Vamos Bella corra! Ele está quase lhe alcançando!  
Mas então você olha para trás. O que está pensando?!  
Você estanca no lugar, consigo ouvir seu coração desembestado. Por favor, corra.  
Peço-lhe, imploro-lhe, simplesmente faça com que eu não tenha que agir.  
Mas não me ouves novamente.  
Precisas forçar-se a ouvir-me, minha rainha. Ou então já esqueceu, de todas as vidas que passamos juntos?

**Vai mesmo me fazer agir Bella?  
Sabes que eu posso magoar-lhe não?  
Fazer com que fique traumatizada por todo o resto da sua vida.  
Não se importas mesmo?**

Ele estava quase tocando em ti quando o segurei pelo pescoço.  
Achava mesmo que deixaria chegar a mais de um metro de ti?  
Facilmente joguei-o ao chão. Ele agonizava em dor.

**Quer saber outra vantagem em ser um demônio?  
Você consegue apenas com um toque fazer com que a pessoa agonize em dor.  
Mesmo que ela ainda esteja intacta, sem nenhum arranhão.  
Mais uma vantagem?  
Você mata-a apenas com o desejo de vê-la morta.**

Talvez todas essas vantagens não sejam nada para ti.  
Mas quando tornares igual a mim, quando voltar a sua origem, você verá que tudo isso é apenas para proteger seu bem mais precioso.  
Relaxe, ele já está morto. Não poderá mais fazer-lhe mal.  
Eu consigo ver em seus olhos que apesar de estar contente por estar viva, você desejava que algo a matasse essa noite, não?  
Sim eu vejo, não tente esconder nada de mim Bella. Eu sei tudo.

**O que você quer de mim pequena Bella?  
Rendição? Você já a tem.  
Algum tipo de sentimento? Meu amor você tem todos.  
Eu a desprezo por ser uma humana insignificante.  
Eu a amo, por ser única e minha.  
Eu a odeio, por deixar um demônio como eu preso a uma menina que deseja estar morta.  
Eu a idolatro, pois mesmo em forma humana seus poderes de atração continuam como antes.**

Você então continua andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
És realmente tão fria assim? Não sentes nada?  
Melhor assim, mais fácil para adaptar-se a vida demoníaca novamente.  
De repente você para, e sem esperar eu atravesso sobre ti, e você olha ao redor.  
Como procurando a pessoa pela qual sentiu.  
Eu estou aqui meu bem, espere mais um pouco, logo estaremos juntos.  
A brisa bate forte quando atravessa a rua e novamente seu cheiro me atinge, dizendo para matá-la logo, para deixá-la em nosso mundo novamente.  
Mas e o prazer de vê-la implorando a morrer? Não. Não conseguiria perder isso por nada.  
Vejo-a com um sorriso leve no rosto, seus olhos desejando mais a morte.  
Então finalmente notou-me?  
Ou é apenas uma peça de minha mente sedenta por tua presença?

**Vivo em um duelo constante com a dor e o prazer.  
Tento me encontrar e me perder (com você).  
Não consigo me livrar desse inferno de te amar.  
E sei que essa é minha punição por amar um ser inferior que não habita o inferno como** **eu.**

Talvez devesse deixá-la, voltar para o meu lugar.  
Mas entre ficar no inferno, lhe aguardando, prefiro sofrer e ver-lhe todos os dias, certificando-me que quando o dia de sua morte chegar, eu a matarei com minhas próprias garras.  
Tomarei de seu sangue e assim você tornar-se-á minha mulher, por toda a eternidade.  
E então está bem para ti?  
E mais uma vez sem resposta, posso acostumar-me com isso.

**Vamos Bella, acompanhe-me novamente.  
Andando pela rua acompanhando-te tive certeza aquele era realmente um inferno, não o qual eu estava acostumado.  
Mas era um doce e prazeroso inferno.  
_No qual eu não me importava em queimar._**

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Eu realmente espero que isso esteja bom, porque eu realmente amei a oneshot! Me chamem de louca eu sei! Isso ficou completamente sem nexo, mas eu amei. E espero que vocês compreendam também como ela ficou legal. Comentem please! É só dois minutos e vai fazer uma writter bem feliz :D Obrigada! Beijos a todos!


End file.
